The Mafia Leader and his Princess
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Romano has buisness with India, but things became out of hand. Especially with her living with him for a few days. But when feelings began to spark, what will happen to their friendship when she has to go? Or... Is there more then friendship involved?
1. Trip to India

(To readers, Plz commet and tell me what you think. Oh and incase you don't know. I put Abele as Sabortage's human name. He's Feli's younger brother. First time placing him in a story. Shonti is my OC of India. Dont like it, then dont read. Enjoy! 3 )

"Damn it's hot out here." Lovino complained, waving his hat against his face. Trying to fan himself while walking through the hot city of India with his gang.

"Veehhh... But it's so pretty with its art." Felicino complimented while walking with his elder brother through the crowd of people in the market place.

"Shut up. I only brought you along just so you can stay away from that stupid potato bastard." Lovino growled under his breath.

"Veehh... But you always hate bringing me in to the mafia buisness fretello." The Italian wined while mentioning the fact.

"Well this isn't anything major. We're just selling some weapons and then we're out of this shit hole." The green eyed Italian pointed out while slowly looking around. Seeing dozens of Indian's walking through the market. Buying flowers, animals and jewlery. Seeing nothing of interest, a bright light flashed in his emerald eyes.

"Ah! What the-" He growled, but saw that the bright light was a reflection of the golden flower designes on this girl's scarf standing infront of the fruit stand. Examining the colorful fruits. The dark pink scarf covered her neck and most of her long black braded hair. She seemed about less then a foot shorter then him. With bright brown eyes that somehow shined like golden gems. Her dark colored pink dress was long. It went all the way to her ankles. Having the long scarft on her shoulder hang down. She seemed perfect somehow. Her body, hair, smile, everything. She was an angel to the Italian's eyes. Being stuck in a trance, it was broken when one of his gang members pat his shoulder.

"Damn she's cute eh?" A tall Italian commet while eyeing the girl.

"What?" Lovino gleared over to his partner.

"I like her. I'm ganna talk to her." The other Italian spoke, begining to walk over to the distracted Indian girl by the fruit stand.

Something came over Lovino and held the man before he could make another step. "Now's not the time. We have work to do." He threaten.

"Aww come on. Just really quick." He complained.

"No. Let's go. Now." Lovino ordered.

Without protest, the men followed his orders and continued walking. Faintly complaining about not being able to talk to the pretty girl by the fruit stand.

As the group of guys continued walking through the crowd. After finding a decent hotel room to rent, Felicino began to cook pasta for the small group of men. While Lovino just stared out in to the busy city of India. Hearing the gentle music playing out in the streets. Seeing the beautiful stars brighten up the night sky. When Lovino began to zone out by watching the city slowly pass by, the thought of the Indian girl came to his thoughts. Begining to remember how perfect and beautiful she was in her own way.

Being lost in thought,Felicino came with a plate of pasta in his hand. "Veeh. You want to eat before leaving fretello?"

Stubbern as Lovino was, he took the plate. "Fine. Since there's nothing else to eat besides stupid rice a curry." Lovino growled.

Feli faintly fowned. He always loved seeing different cultuers of peoples foods. "Veeh. It's different but I don't think it's bad."

"Whatever." Lovino growled.

After eating a full meal, the small mafian gang walk into the dark city of the night. Doing thier best not to bring much attention to theirselves. Which was hard to do since their all Italian and wearing mafian clothes.

Finally finding the large temple in a deserted area of the town. The gang continued walking through the gardens of beautiful flowers and art work. Lovino tried his best to stay focues, but the beautiful art work just kept stealing his attention. Of how the flower grew so beautifully in such a form and curved in to the fence. As well with the wonderful gravel and dirt that seemed to be carved so nicely in to the earth. You could just take rest in this garden and immedietly forget all your problems you would ever have.

As the small group of five entered the temple, the room seemed to echo with every step they took. Looking around the large temple, they found a small group of people way in the front of the temple, standing infront of an elephant like statune. The first four men were totally exposed by the moonlight shining through the window. While one hide in the shadows. Seeming to wear a scarf to cover any light that would expose the face.

"Are you the one that called us out here?" Lovino called, hearing his voice echod through the large room.

"Yes. We apologize for making you travel at such a long distance from Rome." One of the Indian men spoke with a thick accent.

"Yeah, yeah. Yougot the money on you?" Lovino rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for manners. He just wanted to get this job done with and go home with his stupid little brother and eat some real food.

"Why yes, but show us the weapons first." The man spoke sternly. Seeing that the Italian had no patience for anything.

Begining to get annoyed, Lovino let outa sigh. "Cautous aren't we?" He gave a glear out to the elder man.

"Our boss jus want's to examine the product before buying." The elder name kept on a smile.

"Veehh.. Is that your boss over there hiding in the dark?" Felicino pointed out the figuer hiding in the dark covered corner. Soon the other three Italians look over to the figuer as well. Becoming more alert on how quite he was. Like a tiger examining its prey before attacking.

Feeling the silence tensing up, Lovino still kept his cool. "If you want to see the guns. Your gonna have to come here. This is as far as well go." He warned. Not wanting to put his crew at risk from any sneeky attacks.

After another moment of silence, the figuer in the dark corner began to walk slowly. Once the figuer came in to the light, all the Italians eyes grew wide except for Feli. It was not a strong and fearful Indain man like they thought, but a gentle and beautiful Indain women before their eyes. She did not look strong or fast, just delicate like a porcline doll.

"Hey, wasn't that the same girl we saw at the market?" Abele pointed out to one of the members.

Lovino didn't reply, but just watch the girl as she examine the weapons carefully. She kneeled down to the floor to get a better look at the gun in the wooden crate that was placed on the floor infront of him.

To what seemed like a minute, the girl look up to Lovino with a smile. "Their perfect. How much?" Her voice was so gentle and sweet. It was like listening to an angel.

"How much what?" He ask blanky. Seeming to forget where he was.

"How much for the Thompas?" The girl still kept her smile.

Lovino felt his cheeks change color as he chuckled nervously. "Oh, the price yeah. Umm how much is it you idiotos?" He gleared at his two younger brothers and their gang.

"Veehh.. Since they ordered the Tohompas. The total price is $7000 Euros." Feli read the recipe nervously. After saying the price, Abele whistled in suprised.

"Very well. We have the money in Euros all ready for you gentlemen." The girl still kept her smile, acting as though this was just normal buisness.

"Veehh.. That's so nice of you." Feli grew greatful. Especially since they were so poor with math.

"Yay! Now we don't have to transfer the money ourselves!" Abele cheered.

The girl giggled while pulling out one of the suitcases of money. Before managing to hand Lovino the case, the Italian glanced over to the dark haired girl. "W-What's your name?" He stammered.

"Oh! My name is Shonti Querishi. You must be Lovino right?" She ask curiously.

"H-How-" The elder Italian stammered again.

"Well... Your brothers keeps calling you that, so I kinda asumed." Shonti spoke with a nervouse tone but kept her smile.

"Oh, well your right. I'm Lovino Vargas. Pleasuer to meet you." Lovino smield faintly down to the lovely bella infront of him.

Before anyone could speak another word, the sound of more foot steps came echod through the enterance of the temple. Looking some what similar to the four Indian men with Shonti.

"Oh no." Shonti mumbled while watching the men walking inside the large temple.

"Veeh.. Who are they?" Feli questioned while begining to space out just by stairing at the small group of guys.

"Are they yours?" Lovino's attention placed back to the worried girl.

The group of men pulled out their guns while walking closer to the small group of people.

Without any hesitation or thinking, Lovino pulled Shonti in to a safe spot behind the large statune that they stood infront of. "Look out!" He warned while ducking for cover as the bulliets began to fly.

Feli and Abele quickly hide as well with their members. Trying to load their rifles quickly. Seeing it was really dark inside the temple, it caused problems. "Veh! We're low on amo fratello!" Feli called out, seeing Abele dropping the bulliets when he tried to load his gun in the dark.

"Damn it!" Lovino replied in frustration as he still sat next to the Indian girl. Taking a glance to her, he saw that she was begining to shake. It was hard to tell wether it was out of fear or not. She began to mumble something in her language, almost as if she was saying a prayer. After what seemed like an entire minute of her pratically meditating in the middle of a shooting range, she look back up and took out her shawl she had on her shoulder and neck. Handing it over to Lovio.

"Can you hold on to my shawl please?" Her voice seemed no different as before when she ask that.

Becoming hesistant, Lovino slowly took the scarf like material. "Umm.. Ok." His eyes stayed on her with a confused look.

Shonti called one of her men across from her. Yelling in her native language. Without disobaying or argument, the elder man slided a golden staff to her.

Catching the staff, Shonti stood up and walk out of her shiled.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back here Shonti before your killed!" Lovino called out, feeling his heart about ready to jump out of his skin. Scared for the beautiful girl walking in the shooting range.

Shonti just stood there quietly for a moment. Once the men aimed their weapons and fired towards the girl, Shonti waved her staff and block the bulliets from hitting her. She soon spinned her staff fast while running towards the gang. Becoming closer, she quickly jumped and swung her staff, knocking out the weapons of the gang. Landing infront of the men, one of the men tried to tackle her. Being at a fast pace, Shonti quickly swung her staff again, fighting with the small clan of men. Being distracted on a group of three, another male grabed her from behind. Gripping on to her wrist, forcing her to hold on to her staff against her neck. Trying to choke her.

"Gah!" The Indian nearly cried out in pain.

"Hey! Let her go!" Lovino called out, still being held back by Shonti's men.

Becoming more irratated, she did a high kick to the man that was walking closer towards her with a knife. Knocking him out along with her capter behind her. Quickly grabbing her balance, she swung her staff and quickly spinned it, finishing off the other three males.

All the Italians except Felicino stood there in shock. Not believing what their own eyes had shown them. After Shonti stood back up, seeing that all the men were out cold, she walk back to Lovino at a steady pace. "Thank you for holding my shawl. My have it back please?" She look down at Lovino with a smile. Holding her hand out to recieve her shawl.

"O-Oh! Uh-H-Here! It's all yours!" Lovino stammered while handing her the shawl as he stood back up to his feet.

"Thank you." Shonti smiles brightly as she placed her shawl back on. "I do apologize for the interupption. Those men work for my brother. We don't exactly get along, but he dose love getting involved in to my buisness. So I do hope this will not ruin our buisness relationship." Her bright, golden brown eyes some how managed to shine by the moon light. Having her full face completly exposed to the blushing Italian.

Lovino had no clue what or how to react by this. He just witnessed the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, take out a group of guys all on her own. With no weapons at all. Just a scrawny golden staff that held in her hand. Trying to think clearly, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Well.. Seeing that no one got hurt, we can continue with our buisness."

"I'm very glad." Shonti kept her smile gentle.

"Veehh.. Thank you for saving us Shonti. We're very thankful." Felicino wipe off any dirt from his mafia clothing.

"Can we get the money and go pleeeaasseee?" Abele wined.

"Of course, we'll give you half of the money for the first part of the payment. You'll recieve the rest once we make sure you keep your end of the bargan by giving us what we ordered. It's only fair since we've been decieved to many times. Will it be a problem gentlemen?" Shonti glanced over to the mafia clan with a gentle and yet serious glance.

"Yeah, we understand. Feli, you and the others go get the first half of the cash and we'll be on our way." Lovino ordered his younger brother.

Without arguments, Feli and the crew went to the other room quietly. Having the room grow quiet, the sound of water dripping echoed through the temple. Lovino glanced around the area. He saw no water on the celings, nor near the statune of the odd elephant. There wasn't water dripping from the walls either. So where could it come from? It had to be close, it seemed so quite.

"Ga- nh." A faint groan came from Shonti, she began to hold her shoulder tightly.

"A-Are you hurt?" Lovino's voice changed. It wasn't his usual cold, loud and anger tone. It was caring and filled with worry.

"I-I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Shonti stammered.

The closer the concerned Italian came towards her, the better veiw he had of her condition. She was tired, sweating, and bleeding. Her shoulder was in pain and who knows what else.

"No." Lovino mumbled, having his hand cress her cheek. "No it isn't." Gently moving her black, braide hair away from her neck. Revealing a purple like bruise above her neck bone on her clevage. "Did.. Did those guys.. Hurt you that bad?" Lovino quickly glanced over to the knock out thugs on the floor and placed his attention back to Shonti. Having his green eyes show so much pain and saddness towards the beautiful girl infront of him.

"I-I've just- I-It'll heal. So there's no need to worry, thank you for your concern." Shonti gently took his hand off her bruised neck quickly. Not wanting to bring attention to anyone that would see.

Lovino seemed to have forgotten about his gang when his attention was broken by a wining noise.

"Lovi! Let's go back and sleep please! Besides! I want some ketchup!" Abele wined while being followed by his elder brother.

"Veehh.. Let's go fratello. Time to leave." Feli smiles polietly.

_"I.. Honestly don't want to leave. Especially leaving Shonti at this state she's in." _Lovino's thoughts echod. He couldn't understand why but, fear was begining to build up inside his chest. Fear for what condition this girl was in if she pushed her self anymore. Taking another glance at the girl, he noticed she was having trouble standing stright.

Shonti did her best to not make it noticable, but her legs began to feel weaker the more she stand. Soon her vision became blurry as her breaths became shorter.

"Shonti?" Lovino called in a worry tone.

"Veehh.. You don't look so good Shonti." Felicino pointed out, begining to get worried as well.

Shonti did not answer, but only shook her head. Trying to ger her mind stright. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for doing buisness with us. We shall see you again in less then a week yes?" Her voice began to sound shaky as she tried to talk firmly with the men.

Not buying the act, Lovino walk closer to her. "Your hurt bad aren't you?"

"You can leave now." Shonti pratically ordered.

"Come on, let's go Lovi."Abele replied while holding on to the suitcase of cash.

Lovino didn't reply back to his younger brother. Instead, he just kept his attention on to the wounded girl infront of him. Before managing to say anything, Shonti just collaps on the floor. Lovino quickly held her before she was able to hit the hard tile. Holding her in his strong arms. "Damn it." He mumbled in frustration.

"Here, we'll take her." One of the Indian men offered to hold the young women.

"It's ok. I got her." Lovino held her tightly. Seeing that Shonti was now dozing off in to a faint sleep. "Hey, don't go to sleep." He warned with a dark like tone. _"Damn it! I've should have help her! Instead I just watch her fight all on her own! Because of that! She's hurt badly! What kind of man am I?" _His thoughts pratically screamed at himself for his own stupidity.

"Veehh.. She dosn't look so good fratello. We should take her somewhere to get better." Feli frowned, looking over his elder brother's shoulder to have a glance at Shonti.

"She'll be alright soon. She's just like you." One of the Indian men spoke softly.

"What you mean?" Lovino moved his eyes to the elder man.

"She's India." The man's expression didn't seem to change when he said that.

Lovino never had such a shock expression in his eyes. He quickly look back at Shonti with a suprise look. Wondering how a bella like herself was kept away from the rest of the world. Then again, no one ever really seen India in person. All they ever recieved was just a letter of all their agreements and treaties. Maybe the elder nations knew and kept it a secret from everyone else that they felt was unnecessary to know.

"You can take her in for a while until she's better. We need a little break from her at the moment. Please do return her when you stop by again." The elder Indian gentlemen spoke softly and began to walk off with his group of men in to the other room. Leaving Lovino and his group of men alone.

"Hey! Your just gonna leave her with a couple of strangers?" Lovino shouted out, having his voice echo through the entire temple.

"She may be our country's representative, but she is unworthy. We need to handle things here at the moment without her for a while." The leader spoke, not glancing back at the green eyed Italian.

"And what makes you think we want to take care of your problem?" Lovino snap back. Not noticing or caring that Shonti was still concious.

"How's this. You take care of her for two weeks, we'll pay you extra for your troubles. Sounds fair?" The gentlemen glanced back at Lovino with a serious look in his eyes. Not wanting to discuss this anymore.

Becoming annoyed, Lovino growled in frustration. "Fine." He mumbled, not believing he was going to have to take care of someone else's troubles. He knew his boss would want to take this deal either way, so there was no other choice.

Walking out of the temple with Shonti in his arms, he glanced back at his crew and brothers watching him. "What are you idiotas looking at?" He growled.

"Veeh.. My girlfriend might get jelouse when she finds out about this." Feli pointed out, while spacing out as well.

"I don't care, we finally have a girl living in our house! This will be awsome!" Abele cheered happily.

Sighing in frustration, Lovino glanced down to the girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Having small pieces of hair falling on top of the jewl in the middle of her forehead. He never noticed how long her eyelashes were or how lovely her lips are. She just seemed so.. Perfect and beautiful. "_Wait! Why am I even thinking of her like this? I barely know her!"_ His thoughts screamed while Lovino shook his head side ways. Trying to be focused and stop checking out the passed out girl in his arms. "This is going to be a long ass two weeks." He mumbled under his breath.

~Hours later~

"Come on Feli. Just get me a wet towel already." Lovino ordered after placing Shonti on the couch in their hotel room.

"Veehh.. Here you go fratello!" Feli handed his brother a wet towel.

"Finally." Lovino gorlwed under his breath again while trying to clean off the dry blood on Shonti. Meanwhile, his thoughts became annoyed after remembering what happened back at the temple. _"I can't believe how easily they just let her go. Those bastards didn't even flinch when she got hurt. What a bunch of-"_

"What are you doing?" Shonti mumbled, slowly opening her bright brown eyes.

"Oh. H-Hey. Your awake." Lovino's voice changed from harsh to a gentle tone.

"Veehh.. We we're so worried about you Shonti." Feli kneel down.

"It's ok Feli. That's sweet but you don't need to." Shonti spoke softly as she stood up tiredly.

"Veeh, but your my friend Shonti. Ofcourse I'll worry about you." Feli smiled brightly.

"Wait! You two know eachother?" Lovino shouted loudly, begining to feel the urdge to kill his younger brother.

"Veeh! Si!" Feli jumped out of fear.

"How long?" Lovi gave his brother a death glear.

"Veehh! I don't know! Fratello! Why are you so mad?" The younger Italian began to shake in fear of his elder brother.

"L-Leave Feli alone! Please!" Shonti shouted, looking hurt all of a sudden.

Not wanting to upset her, she took a breath and placed his attention back to the girl. "Fine. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"No thank you, but I would like to know how much your being paid for." Her expression turned suspicious.

The green eyed Italian grew shock by that remark. "W-What?"

"I can tell your just doing this for your own personal gain. So I suggest you stop the silly game your trying to play." Her voice was serious and stern as well as her eyes.

Lovino pratically lost his voice after that remark. "You think I'm doing this for the money?"

"Well aren't you?" Shonti rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

Lovino couldn't think of anything else to say. _"Dose she really think that low of me?" _His thoughts echod in his head. Not giving an answer, Shonti just gave an annoyed look.

"Just as I thought." Shonti crossed her arms against her chest. Looking away from him with a mad expression

"Look, I know how it sounds and looks, but its not like that. I... I really was worried about you." Lovino never looked so down with his tone of voice as he spoke. His hand cressed behind his neck nervously as a faint blush came across his cheeks. "I can tell it's hard to believe from a total stranger and all but.. I just feel responsible for letting a bella like you get hurt."

Shonti stood quite. She wasn't sure wether to believe the strange Italian or not. "_He's in the mafia, so there's no telling what he'll do. " _ The silent Indian girl scanned the green eyed Italain curiously._ "But.. He dosn't seem all that bad. Everyone has goodness in them. Even for someone that's a leader of the mafia." _After that thought, a faint smile came across her face. Showing her gentle personality. "Thank you, that is very sweet. I apologize for my attitude, I'm just.. I've just been dealing with alot lately." Shonti's golden brown eyes fell down to the floor in shame.

"Veehh.. Don't worry Shonti. Big brother Lovino may be a big meanie-"

"Where the hell are you getting with this?" Lovino interuptted.

"Veh? I'm just saying that you can be really nice that's all! Don't hit me big brother!" Feli cower behind Shonti, in fear of getting hit.

Before Lovino could do anything to shut his brother up, a small giggle came from the girl infront of him. "W-What's so funny?" His expression turned blank as well as his brother's.

"I-I'm sorry but_,_ I just find it kind of funny how you get angery in such simple ways." Shonti laughed while trying to cover her mouth to stop.

Without notice, the pizza loving Italian grew a blush on his cheeks while watching the girl laugh. "You.. You think I'm funny?"

_"She has such a cute laugh." _His thoughts wondered off again.

"Oh! I.. I shouldn't have laughed about that. Sorry. Quit foolish of me." The shy dark nation look down to the floor again, looking embaressed.

"N-No! Not at all!" Lovi panic, not wanting to have her sad. "I've just.. Never thought of myself like that." He blushed.

"Veeehh.. I've neve thought of fratello as funny before." Felcino pointed out blankly.

"Shut up you idiota!" Lovino snap at his younger sibling.

"Veeeehh!" Feli cowered.

Shonti couldn't help but smile at the scene. Knowing that these two were secretly enjoying each others company. "Maybe this won't be all that bad." Her thoughts echod as she watch the two argue playfully.


	2. Hurt

(Three Days Later)

(Lovi's pov)

Ever since we've moved back to Italy, Shonti has been staying with us under the same roof. Things began to feel some how more calm around the home. Even with my two idiot brothers being stupid.

Walking towards my home, Felicino open the door cheerfully. He seemed happier then usual for some damn reason.

"Vehh! Hi fratello! I was just leaving!" He smiled.

I still kept my facal expression stern. "Where the hell do you think your going?" I questioned, not wanting him to go somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Veeh! I got a date! I'll be home late I think. Abele's gone as well tonight!" He explained. For some reason I just didn't want him to leave, and did he just said Abele's gone too?

"Where's Abele?"

"Veehh.. He went over to Austrialia's place to see his little sister. So you have to keep Shonti company while we're gone fratello." He cheered and climbed on to his scooter. Placing his helmet on his head.

I was quite at first, but the thought of me being alone with Shonti didn't seem like a good idea. "Wait! What?" I called, but the little bastard drove off laughing as I cussed him out in Italian. Not caring who heard me. After what seemed pointless, I tiredly went inside the house. "Stupid brothers." I mumbled. Can's believe my two younger brothers have dates while I'm home with-

"Hello Lovino." Shonti smiled brightly while holding out a plate of bread.

"C-C-Caoi Shonti!" I stuttered. Damn it! Why dose she alway's make me act like a retard?

"I made some dinner. Thought you would be hungry." She placed the bread on the kitchen table neatly.

"Umm.. Thanks." I mumbled, not noticing my own cheeks turning deep red. No one ever really cook for me.. Well.. Unless I ordered them too.

"I apologize for the food though.. I didn't know how to make Italian foods, so.. I made some of my countries foods for a subsitute. I hope you like them." She smiled nervously. I had no clue why, but seeing her smile just.. Made me rather awkward. In a good way I guess.

"No, it's ok really." I scratch my head nervously. "I should eat something else other then pasta." Like hell, that'll happen.

"Oh, ok. Just try it, and if you don't like it, then I'll make something else." She smiled as small pieces of dark hair fell to her face. I suppose she's been working really hard to make this for me.

"No need, because I'm going to eat it." I replied, some how acting confident.

Shonti just kept her smile. There are times I wonder how she could always keep that smile of hers. She's just so positive and kind. She never argues or complaines. Is women in India alwaays like this?

After a half an hour of eating in awkward silence, she polietly took my plate and the other dishes. Heading in to the kitchen quietly as if it was her job to do so. Something wasn't right on her. I couldn't explaine it, but something was just wrong with her. Not wanting to let her do the dishes alone, I walk inside the kitchen. Watching her slowly do the dishes carefully.

"Need any help?" I ask polietly as I could, but guessing my voice startled her.

Shonti quickly turned around to face me, but actcidently knock her hand on the glass cup. Knocking it over to the ground. Having it shatter to the tile floor.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll clean it up!" She nervously and quickly kneel down to the floor. Picking up the broken glass from the floor.

"No it's my fault." I apologized and kneel down next to her. "Here, let me help." I slowly pick up the small pieces of glass.

"It's fine, I got it." Her voice began to be more shaky as her eyes avoided mines. Was she mad? Then I noticed her hands, how they slowly began to hesitant, I slowly reach out and held her hand gently. "Hey. What's wrong?" I ask sincerly, but she kept her head low. Begining to see the tears fall on her soft cheeks when she stop picking up the glass. "Shonti?" I began to worry. Not know what the hell possessed me, but I reach out with my free hand and held her chin gently. Lifting her face to meet mines. Those big brown beautiful eyes that seemed so caring, was filled with tears. She looked so sad and scared. Was it because of me? God I'm such an idiota. "Hey.. It's ok. It's just a cup, I can always buy a new one. Hell, I didn't even like it." I tried to joke and calm her down, but she just burst more in to tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Lovino!" She covered her face as she began to sob quietly.

"Oh Shonti. No. Come on, don't cry." I pleaded and held her in to my arms. Seeing her like this was just heartbreaking. It's was like seeing an angel cry. Calming her down, I just cressed her soft hair dark hair.

I didn't understand why she was acting this way, but all I knew was that she was in deep pain. And I was an idiota for not noticing it.


	3. Memories

(Shonti's Pov)

I clinged on to him and cried in to his chest. Everything just poured out, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shonti what's wrong? Come on tell me so I can try to make it right." He pleaded.

I didn't understand, he was so kind. Kinder then any man I've met. Taking a breath, I shakly look up to him. "I'm sorry. I just.. Got scared." Seeing his confused expression, just made me look back to the floor in shame while still tugging on his dress shirt.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Lovino questioned in a worried tone.

"That you were going to be angery at me." I wimpered, slowly begining to cry again softly.

"It was an actcident Shonti. Why would I be mad?" He cressed my shoulders softly.

"Because everyone else dose and.. I try so hard to please them." I had no clue why I was telling this to him, but I just needed to let it out. Even if he dosn't care, atleast he's listening. Slowly huggign the strong Italian, my tears somehow seem to slow down. I just needed him to hold me, so despertly.

"I don't understand Shonti." His voice just seemed so.. Worried towards me. No one ever spoke like this to me.

"It's always been that way. Ever since I was little." I slowly explained.

(FLASH BACK)

I walk through the large empty temple alone. Father didn't feel well, so I decided to visit him with a small pot I made for him. "I hope father likes the color. I painted it all nice for him so he can get better." I smiled cheerfully as I placed small seed in to the soil in the pot. Hoping it would grow in to a rose very soon.

Taking a turn in to the hollow hallway, I found my younger brother Pakistan. He may have been a year younger then me, but I always had to listen to him He seemed so sad for some reason. "Hi Pakistan. What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"Father passed away. He saved this for you." His voice was so low as he handed me a necklace with a dark pink flower on it. It was so beautiful, the petals were pratically made out of stone.

"I.. I thought he was becoming better." I frowned as tears began to fill up my brown orbs.

"Nepal and I are leaving as well. Our bosses wants us to stay in our original land. The same gose for Iran and Afganistan and the others." My younger brother explained sadly.

"So.. I'm going to be all alone?" I look up to him as my tears began to fall.

"Well.. You have to take father's place. Their going to teach you how too. Remember, your India. You'll be fine." My little brother smiled to me. Comforting me in the best way he can.

(Days later)

"It's so lonely with everyone gone. I missed my brothers so much." I mumbled as I head over to my boss's office. For some reason, he wanted to meet me in person. Father did said he never told him about me. So he probably just want's to talk. Once I knock on the door, I saw the tall man with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" He questioned angerly. Why was he so mad?

"Umm.. You called for me sir." I answered nervously, knowing something was wrong.

"A girl?" He seemed upset all of a sudden.

"Uhh.. What's wrong-Ah!" I cried out as he grabbed my wrist.

"How old are you?" He questioned again, placing so much force on my small wrist.

"I-I'm eight! Please stop! Your hurting my arm!" I cried out in pain as I tried to struggle my way out of his grip.

"No one's ever going to respect us because of you! You've placed our entire nation in shame!" He yelled out and gave me a hard slap across the face. Having me fall to the floor in tears.

(four years later)

"Hi cusins!" I smiled brightly and waved as I hurried over to my family in the deserted area of Pakistan. Seeing my brothers and cusins finally after four years of seperation.

"Great. She's here." Iran mumbled out loud of annoyance.

"Oh, hi elder sister." Nepal smiled faintly as his dark hair was pulled back by his scarf.

"I've missed you all so much!" I cheered and hugged both of my younger brothers that have grown up to be so tall.

"Hey, don't you know any respect cusin?" Iran replied while giving me an angered expression.

"What? I just missed you all so much." I replied with a confused expression. Not knowing why I angered him so easily. It seemed as though I was getting everyone angery so often now.

"We miss you too cusin but please.. Restran yourself and know how to act proper." Afganistan spoke honestly, trying his best to not make it sound rude, but failed.

"You too cusins? Your accepting that as well?" I questioned them with a supriesed expression. Not believeing what I'm hearing from my own family.

"Well yeah! Besides, a lady must always be lower than a man. That's how it is and how it should be. Women cannot be equal then men at all." Iran lectuered, making a strong point.

"Well.. Dosn't mean you have to be so harsh and cold you guys." I pointed out polietly, but most of the men just gave me an expression as if I was delusional.

"Are you questioning us cusin?" Iran gave an angered tone, almost begining to scare me as he took a step forward towards me.

"Hey,hey,hey calm down Iran! She's still learning! No need to be all mad!" Pakistan stood infront of me as Iran gleared down to me. When did all my cusins got so tall and scary?

"Well she better learn quick or I'll have to teach her myself." Iran threaten.

"Hey Iran, let's go get a drink yeah? Just to celebrate of seeing each other again." Afganistan offered, trying to brighten Iran's mood.

"Fine." He mumbled and walk over to the hand bag on the floor in the corner of the large room.

"Elder sister, you musn't act like that with him. He's going to get angery." Pakistan warned me with an annoyed tone.

"Still, he shouldn't act like that. I'm the eldest aren't I?" I complained in wine like tone.

"Yes, but your a girl. Girls don't talk back to guys or has an opinion against men at all." Pakistan explained in a serious tone.

"But.. I don't understand. Why must everyone be so mean to me?" I ask, begining to feel down. Ever since I was forced to take father's place, everyone became so cruel towards me. I haven't done anything wrong, so why must my own family be like this?

"Just stop talking back then and be a proper young women. That way everyone won't get mad at you so easily." Nepal explained as well, keeping his eye on his elder cusins. Making sure they weren't doing anything suspecious.

"But that still dosn't explaine why their being so rude." I reminded my younger brothers.

Before Pakistan or Nepal could say a word, Iran interupted them.

"Because, a women shouldn't even be working, or represtent a country for that matter. It's just not right. A women must stay home and serve the men in anyway she can. She must treat them higher then herself. Since it's basically true." My cusin explained with an angered look. As if disgusted by me. What happened to him? He was never this harsh on me before.

"He's right. Hell, a women shouldn't even be talking back or do what she wants without the men's permission. She must always place him before herself. No matter what." Afganistan added with a serious like tone.

"But.. Why dose that give men the right to hit girls?" I questioned, remembering the times my boss would hit me whenever I did something wrong.

"Because, they do. Your the one with no rights." Iran answered.

I couldn't believe what I heard from my own family. I was the one that wasn't seeing the facts, I was the one that was lower then them. They had every right to treat me the way they wish and there was nothing I can say or do about it. Soon, I didn't see myself as the eldest of the family, but the lowest.

"He's right sister. That's how it is." Pakistan frowned. I wasn't sure if he really was sorry for me, but I can tell he hated seeing me in pain.

(End of Flash)

"As the year's dragged on, I became more obediante and quite. I've always obeyed and never argue, unless it was fights with my brothers. When it came to my boss, I was trained to be both the servent and the nation. Whenever I disobeyed, I would get burned or slap. Which was lucky, since they couldn't fully humiliate me in public, nor could they hang me. Sadly the pressure of beng perfect still builds up inside whenever I have to be proper to any man. Cause if I anger or do anything wrong, I begin to feel more useless towards others." I explained as I wipe off any dried up tears on my face. Still hugging on to Lovino tightly around the waist as we both stayed sitting on the kitchen floor.

"So.. That's why your so nice to us? Because you were taught to be?" He ask with a sad like tone.

"No. I'm nice to you because I want to be. Since you've treated me so much better then anyone had." I explained honestly as I look up to him with a faint smile.

"Well, I'm nice to you because you deserved to be, in every way a young bella should be treated." Lovino smiled kindly, looking down to me as his emerald eyes somehow shined.

Feeling my cheeks turning bright red, my heart beat began to rise as our eyes stayed on each other. I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were so green and peaceful. "Thank you Lovino." I kept my smile and paid no attention that I was still holding on to his shirt or lock in to his strong hug.

"Umm.. Shonti." He spoke nervously, having his own face turn deep shade of red as his eyes were still lock in to mine.

I was about to ask what he ment, but I felt a faint force pulling me closer to the odd Italian. It seemed to be the same for Lovino, because he was slowly leaning closer towards me. Feeling his warm breath closer to my lips, my eyes slowly began to fall as my heart began to beat faster. Before our lips even touch, a loud slam of the door being opened came.

"Fratello! I'm home!" Felicino called out cheerfully with a big smile across his face.

Frighten by this act and realizing what was happening, Lovino and I quickly jump away from eachother's arms. Both looking away awkwardly, along with my face turning bright red. I've never felt so.. Embaressed. What in the world was I thinking being that close to him? That's improper. Very improper, especially with a light skinned man. Oh Allah.. Help me. I think I've did something to shame my country.

"Veehh.. What's wrong with you two?" Felicino ask curiously, not seeming to read the atmosphere. As always.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOME?" Lovino yelled out to his younger brother, face just as flushed as mine.

"Veeeeeh...I wanted to get some gelatino for myself." Italy replied innocently.

"I thought you had a date!" Lovino continued to yell.

"Well...she said I was sufficating her with to much love, so it didn't go to well tonight..." Feliciano replied with a frown.

"Oh...well..GO AWAY!" Lovino demanded as his eyes gave a death glear to the pasta loving Italian.

"Veeee...but I live here..." Feliciano replied.

"Um...it's okay I'll...go." I hesitatly spoke, ready to stand back up.

"Nononononono! FELICIANO VARGAS! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Lovino screamed to his younger brother, pratically ready to murder the boy on the spot.

"Veh! But why fratello?" The confused Italian questioned curiously.

"Because I said so! Now go!" Lovino ordered again as he stood up, forgetting about the broken glass on the tile.

"Lovi watch-" I tried to warn him, but he already step on the shards of glass.

"Gahh! Ehh.. I'm fine. I'm fine." He placed a false smile on his face. Looking as though he was holding in his urdge to yell.

"Owwww.. That's gatta hurt fratello." Abele watch from behind the wall in the livingroom. Odd, I haven't notice he was there all this time.

"Veehh.. Are you sure your alright fratello?" Feli ask curiously, worried for his elder brother.

"Yes I'm sure you idiota!" Lovi snap.

"Umm.. Lovino, you should get your foot cleaned before it gets infected." I replied as I stood up, looking at the cut carefully.

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Abele called out as he skip to the bathroom cheerfully.

"I'm fine." Lovino pratically growled as Abele left for the kit.

"Veehh.. But fratello, your bleeding." Feli pointed out with a sad tone.

My thoughts began to worry for Lovino, wondering if he truly was ok. Once Abele came in with the kit, I tried to be as helpful as possible. Since this was my fault for not cleaning up the glass right away.

"Veeehhh.. Why don't you go upstairs fratello and get patch up really quick. Just to make sure." Felicino smiled to his elder brother, trying to brighten the mood.

Lovino glance over to me. As if deciding wether or not to go.

"Go Lovi, you need to get patch up." I explained. Looking hesitant, Lovino walk up the stairs carefully. Trying hard not to make the pain worse on his foot.

After he reach to the top, I look over to Felicino curiously. "Umm.. Feli. Is it always like this?"

"Veehh.. It's usually worse, but fratello is in a good mood lately." Feli smiled brightly.

"Ok." I replied hesitatly. I wasn't sure how he was in a good mood, but then I remembered what Lovino called me before Feli interupt us. "Hey Feli. What's bella?"

"Oh. Bella means beautiful girl." He explained plainly.

Without realizing, my whole face turned so red and hot, I've felt as if I was back in Pakistan's home under the blazing sun. My heart beat began to beat furiously again as I gain mix feelings of happiness and fear. I had no clue how to react to this.

"Veehh.. Shonti, are you ok? Your turning awfully red." Feli spoke as he look at me with a curious look.

Before I could even say a word to defend myself, Feli yelled loud enough for his brothers to hear.

"Veehh! Fratello! I think Shonti has a fever!" Feli yelled loud enough for his brothers to hear.

Before I could say anything, Lovino bolted out the bathroom with his foot half bandaged with Abele following him down the stairs.

"Fratello! Wait up! I'm not done!" He wined, almost tripping down the stairs.

"Shonti are you ok?" Lovi ask quickly as he placed a hand on my forehead. Feeling the warmth on my face. "Are you dizzy, cold?"

"I-I'm fine Lovi, really. I uhh.. I just.. Need to walk around outside for a little bit. You know.. Pray. I'll be right back." I smiled nervously as I slowly walk to the door.

"Are you sure?" Lovino ask with a worried tone.

"Ofcourse. I'll be back soon. Bye!" I smiled and went out the door. Not bothering to glance back at the trio of Italians that kept their eyes on me. I closed the door behind me, but still able to hear their faint cnverstation.

"What happened?" Lovi questioned.

"Veehh.. I don't know. She ask what bella ment, after I told her she started acting all weird." Feli explained innocently.

"YOU WHAT? YOU IDIOTA! I'M GANNA KILL YOU! I'M GANNA F*CKIN KILL YOU!" Lovino snap, making a crashing sound in the livingroom.

"Brother! Cant breath!" Feli cried out.

"Hey, if your going to kill him. Don't you have to kill the witnesses as well?" Abele pointed out curiously. After what seemed like a minute, Abele cried out, "Ok! Ok! I won't tell anyone I swear!"

Hearing those three fight brought a small smile on my face. Their way of fights were just so amusing. Even though Lovino can be harsh at times, he has a really big heart. I can tell.

After a minute of listening to those three, I've decided to take a small walk in the cool night. Looking upon the half cressed moon. Feeling the soft wind brush against my hair, I smiled faintly. Thinking Allah is watching out for me. I wonder why Lovino is acting so odd. Maybe he's just being poliet but.. Why is it whenever I'm close to him, I feel my heart beat racing as well as the urdge to have him hold me. I couldn't possibly be falling for this man. He's different then I am. He's short tempered, he has bad language, we speak different languages and were different cultuers with different religions. Besides, I'm.. I'm suppose he's lying about.. Me being beautiful. I can't possibly be pretty enough for him.. Right?

I glance down to the grass as my thoughts traveled through my mind. Cressing on my long brade to help get my mind off things.

"Please Allah.. Help me do what's right. I don't want to put my country in anymore shame." I spoke faintly as I look up to the sky again.

(Pakistan, Nepal, Afganistan, Iran, Turkmenistan)


	4. The Promise

(Lovino's POV)

It's already been over a week, and Shonti has to go back to her country soon. Damn it, why did that stupid time have to go so fast? I've.. Grown really found of having her around. Not that I don't want her to go to her home where she's happy, I've just... Gahh! Damn it! I don't know why I even care! She dosn't belong here anyway! She deserves to be at her own home! Damn it! Why the f*ck am I even carng! Such an idiot!

"Fratello?" A cheery voice camed up behind me.

"What?" I snap as I turned around. Seeing my pathetic younger brother.

"Veeehh? What's wrong?" Feli wined as he trembled faintly.

"Nothing! Gahh.. Damn it Feli don't sneek up on me!"

"Veehh.. Ok fratello." Feli somehow gained back his smile. God, why dose he has to be so cheerful? It's sickning.

"Now what do you want?" I sigh in annoyance, sitting back in the chair outside in my tomato garden. I alway's came here whenever I had something on my mind.

"Veehh.. The guys want to meet up here in an hour. They want to talk to us about some of the missions we have to go on in the next two weeks." He explained in a gentle tone.

Damn it. Why did those b*sterds have to come over here? Especially with Shonti around. Guess I'll have to get her out of the house for a while. "Fine, but we're just gonna have a quick meeting, then those b*sterds are out! Understand?" I gleared at my younger brother.

"Veeehh.. Roger!" Feli saluted happily. The little b*sterd.

(Later)

I walk around the house, finding Shonti cleaning again. She alway's clean whenever she was bored or finished meditating. Feeling my chest acting weird, I nervously walk up behind her. "H-Hey Shonti." I smiled.

She quickly turned around, having her long brade swing with her movement as her bright brown eyes widen for a second in suprise. "Oh, Lovino." She spoke nervously, then her voice went back to her original tone, having a gentle smile coem actoss her beautiful face. "So nice to see your in a pleasent mood today."

"Yeah, thanks umm." I look down nervously. "I.. I have something I need you to do for me." I mumbled nervously. Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?

Without being annoyed, she just smiled like a child being able to help. "Ok, what is it?"

"I.. I need you to do some shopping for me this afternoon." I handed her a list of food with an envelope full of euros.

Seeming dissapointed at first and confused, her smile came back on. "Ofcourse I'll do it. Anything else Lovi?" Dang it, I can't understand how this women can be so happy. After all that she's been through.

"Umm.. If you have any cash left.. Go and buy yourself something ok?" I blushed as I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible. Stupid me couldn't control my face from turning red.

Having a suprised expression, Shonti look down nervously with a smile. "Thank you Lovino, I'll be sure to bring back all that you need shortly."

"No need. Take your time, its a nice day, go enjoy it." I tried my best not to make it seem like I was kicking her out.

"Ok. I will. See you soon Lovino." She smiled brightly as she pick up the shopping bag, heading out the door as she waved goodbye sweetly.

"Bye." I smiled faintly and waved, watching her go off. Already worrying about the belladonna's safty.

(Hours Later) (Shonti's POV)

I was so happy to do something for Lovino. He never ask me to do anything for him acturally, so this must mean alot to him. I know, before I leave, I'll cook him his favorite dinner. I've notice he never had the chance to eat pizza since I've been cooking for him. He probably misses it. I'll ask Feli or Abele how to make pizza from scratch.

I smiled brightly, imangining Lovino's rare smile as he saw his favorite food being made. It was almost five in the afternoon when I entered the house. When I walk on to the clean porch, I've noticed there were scooters park int he front of the house. I suppose Lovino had guests in his home. "Well, I better cook something and show them our hospitality." I mumbled as I entered the house.

Soon as I opened the door, the smell of burning cigars filled the air with heavey smoke. It didn't bother me much, but it was irritating to my eyes. I walk through the hallway, finding Lovino and his brothers in the livingroom, along with some other men aroud them.

"Veehh! Hi Shonti!" Feli greeted me happily as he waved hello.

"Hi. I'm sorry for interuptting you gentlemen, I'll go serve you some drinks." I smiled out of curtisy.

Lovino was about ready to object, but one of the men spoke. "Sure, thank you."

I nodded and quickly went in to the kitchen, placing the supplies of food on the counter. I began sing an old song quietly in indian that my father use to sing to me. After seconds pass by placing the foods away, I reached up to grab a couple of glasses for the men. Placing them on the counter, I've felt a bad presence behind me.

"Caio." A husky voice was heard behind me that I did not recongize.

Feeling a hole of fear building up in my chest as I stood still. "H-Hello." I stuttered, not daring to turn around to face the man.

"My name is Bonifcio, and what's your name bella?" He ask in a curious and yet flirt like tone.

"Sh-Shonti." I stammered, begining to feel his arms wrap around my waist slowly. Pulling my closer to him from behind. My whole body just froze as I began to shake in fear.

"That's a pretty name. It suits you." He whispered in my ear seductively as he gently moved small pieces of my hair from my face.

"Thank you." I replied shortly. I couldn't tell him to go away, nor yell for help. The tall Italian gently took the glass from my hand and placed it on the counter table. Once the cup was out of my hand, his fingers curled up in to mines.

"Those are some nasty burns on your hand for a bella such as yourself." He whispered and twisted my wrist gently, kissing it softly to the middle of where my purple vains would show. Cold chills silde down my entire body, it wasn't like the kind Lovino would give me. This one was just.. Bad. His free hand gently took off the shawl near my neck, feeling his hot breath on my exposed neck. "Your so pretty. I want to make you mine." He gently kissed my neck and slowly turned me to face him. His eyes were dark brown as well as his hair. His hair was nearly black as a gentle grin came from his face. I've haven't felt this frighten in a long time. "Don't be scared bella. I'll be gentle." He held my chin, slowly pulling me in to a kiss. Tears began to fill my brown orbs as I did what he said. "Allah.. Help me please." My thoughts cried softly.

Before his lips landed on mines, Lovino tackled Bonifcio to the ground.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled out and wrestled him on the hard floor.

My body stayed stiff to where I was. I didn't move from my spot or notice my tears streaming down my face. I just watch Lovino fight with the strange man.

"Veehh? Fratello?" Feli called out as he ran in with the other men from the livingroom.

Soon all the men pulled the two apart. Lovino was messed up with a bloody lip as for Bonifcio, with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Get this b*sterd out of my house now! All of you out!" Lovino yelled in english, then switch to italian. Shoving the small group of men out of the kitchen.

"Veeh.. I'll show them the door fratello." Feli followed the men out of the kitchen.

I never moved from my spot or spoke a word. I felt I wasn't allowed too. Lovino slowly glanced to me worriedly. "Hey.. Are you ok?" He walk over to me, examining me carefully.

I didn't answer, I just needed to do something. I took out a small napkin from my pocket and tried to clean off the blood from his bottom lip. Sadly my hand shook as the tears began to stream down again.

"Shonti.. I'm fine." He gently stop me from cleaning his bloody lip as he held my hand. "Shonti?" He ask again, having his emerald eyes showing so much sadness towards me.

"I'm sorry." I cried and look down. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I knew he was going to pull something. I shouldn't have let him left in the first place." He tried to explain. I didn't kow what to do but cry. "I'm so sorry Shonti. I won't let that happen to you again. I promise." He whispered as he pulled me in to a tight hug.

I cried in to his chest again and began to sob. Feeling as though I was losing my breath when i cried so hard. "I was... So.. Scared.." I managed to cry out.

I could've sworn I felt something wet against Lovino's cheek when he spoke. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed my forehead gently. "I promise to protect you better. I will." He whispered again as his chin was against my head.

Lovino was so tall and strong to me. He somehow managed to scare my fears away. "You promise?" I managed to whisper back as a small sniff came out.

"I promise." His hug became tighter as another kiss was felt on my dark hair.

_"Thank you Allah for sending him to me."_ My thoughts whispered.


End file.
